The Darkening Evil
by Legolas of Mirkwood1
Summary: After the WOTR a new fellowship must stop the evil before it covers the world in a second darkness.
1. Default Chapter

The Darkening Evil  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"There is evil lurking around Fangorn these days and soon it will not be able to be stopped. That is why I called this council," said Lord Elrond. "For that evil is starting to spread through other forests around Middle Earth including Wolfwood, Greenwood, and even here in Rivendell. We must stop this evil before it covers the world of a second darkness. The people here have seen that evil. They include, Namarie of Fangorn, Glacier of Wolfwood, and Legolas Greenleaf of Greenwood. You people here must stop this before it is to late and all is lost."   
  
Everyone was discussing the evil that was spreading and who should go from their parties. Soon it was decided. Aragorn, the only human and the heir to the throne of Gondor, Legolas of Greenwood, Glacier of Wolfwood, Namarie of Fangorn, and many others were going to stop the evil from spreading across Middle Earth. The new fellowship would set out in two days. During those two days before they set off, they have to get all the provisions, armor, and weaponry that they will need for the trip. There were a total of 11 elves and 1 man that would take part in the journey.   
  
On the 11th of October the fellowship set off. It was a dangerous journey ahead of them but most of them were not afraid of the death they might come in contact with. Namarie and Glacier were talking quietly to each other about the road that they should take. At the crossroads, they decided to take the road to Fangorn, for that was the place that all the evil had started from. Legolas was right behind them listening to every word that they said. They knew that he was doing this, but they didn't care. He was also looking at them from top to bottom. He realized that Namarie had two leaf blades and a very well crafted bow. Also he noticed that her clothing was all different shades of greens, even ones he had never seen before. She had blue sparkling eyes and brown hair. Her friend, Glacier, also had two leaf blades and a well crafted bow. She too wore different shades of green. The only thing different about her was her eyes and hair. She had a darker shade of blue for eyes and blonde hair. They were both skilled fighters. He only backed away when Glacier gave him a nasty glare.   
  
While on the road to Fangorn, they stumbled onto some orcs. They were killed easily, but it was harder than they had thought with all the skills of the company. After all were killed, Aragorn took a closer look at the orcs. They weren't really orcs; they were Urgal, a cross between men, dwarves, and elves. Aragorn thought that they must be the work of Saroun, for he was the only one who could make such strong and powerful creatures. After that encounter they were more cautious of their surroundings.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the REVIEWS Y Sunfire.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Darkening Evil  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After their encounter with the Urgal, the days following were not as bad as they thought. They only ran into a few orcs, but no other Urgals. They must have been separated from the others that were traveling to and from Fangorn. If they didn't get there soon, Fangorn might be in ruin and Namarie's people lost. That made them move faster for they were afraid of what might come to Fangorn. When they came to a clearing, fear, anger, guilt, and sadness arose in Namarie's eyes because once there were beautiful trees and a magnificent watchtower that stood there. Now all lay in ruin. At this sight, she new that worse things would come and that this wouldn't be the end to the destruction of her homeland. The further they went, the worse it got. Glacier and Legolas could only imagine what Fangorn could of looked like before it was destroyed by the evil of Saroun. When she got to the palace grounds, she finally broke down into crying, for it couldn't have gotten any worse than this. The whole kingdom of Fangorn was torn down. No buildings were left standing. There were no elves to be seen besides the dead. Legolas decided to scout the surrounding area to see more of the hidden beauty of the forest. As the fellowship looked at the damage done, arrows started coming at them from all directions, but no one knew from where. It was a trap and they walked right into it. A full-fled battle broke out and not many of the foes were going down. They could hardly block the arrows that were coming at them when 20 Urgals came charging at them from everywhere. There was no hope of getting out of the battle until Legolas came back from exploring the surrounding area. He heard screams and metal hitting metal so he came running. He crept up into the trees and killed some of the Urgal archers that were aiming at his friends, and then moved on to the next tree. After felling about half of the archers, he signaled to a small group. The group advanced to the other set of archers and killed them all off. They then started to shoot the Urgal that were fighting the fellowship on the ground. When the fellowship saw Legolas join in and noticed that the arrows had begun to fall again they started to become nervous. They almost gave up hope, until they saw that the arrows were aiming at the Urgal and not them. They knew that they were getting help from somebody. When the final Urgal was killed, Namarie almost passed out because she was fighting for a cause and she was so over joyed. She saw someone walk in front of her and looked up and saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued. Hope you liked it! Please Review! I will try to get the next chapter up soon! 


End file.
